For my brother
by hatsarehot
Summary: I poor girl is paid to find out if Enjolras is sexually attracted to anything or if he is asexual as many suspect. Sorry bad summary
1. Chapter 1

In the dark, cold night I clamber through the dirty, streets of Paris. The dirt of the streets matches that of my clothes and my exposed skin. On one end of a long street I see the silhouette of what appears to be a man and jugging by how he seams to be unable to walk in a strait line I would say he is drunk. Perfect. Being drunk means being vulnerable.

"Bonsoir Monsieur." I call out to him. I stand a little taler and move my hair, dark with filth, from my face. "Monsieur, wait for me. I have something for you." I walk over to the man his face coming in to view. As the light eliminates his features I can see that he is middle aged and from the higher class. The kind of people I despise the most. However that makes what I'm about to do so much easier.

"Bonsoir Mademoiselle, how can I be of you're assistance?" As he says this his lips form into a disgusting smile and he looks me up and down. I hate it when they do is as I where a very relieving dress in order to get what I want.

"The same as you Monsieur." I say and step closer to him so that there are but two centimeters between us. "All you have to do is tell me how much you had to drink tonight."

"That is all? You want nothing more?" He asks garbing my waist and pulling me closer. On the inside I am revolted and can't believe that there are people this disgusting on earth but on the outside I smile and shake my head. With that monsieur tries to do in for a kiss but I turn my face away from him.

"No, no Monsieur. Not until you tell me how many glasses of wine you had."

"Ah Mademoiselle. Well let me think about it." He says and starts counting. I take this chance to reach into his jacket pocket and find what I am looking for, a bunch of money just waiting for me to take it. Quickly I slip the money into a pocket in the inside of my dress.

"I can not remember Mademoiselle. There is no way I ever will."

"Fine Monsieur. For once I will let it slip. However I will need you to lend me a handkerchief." Monsieur smiles at me and reaches into his shirt pulling out a white handkerchief. I not my thanks and take it from him. Than I reach up and tie it tightly around his eyes.

"One second Monsieur." I say after I'm done blindfolding him and as he waits for me to do unspeakable things I do the opposite and turn to run. I run quickly and silently through the ally until I reach the end and turn around the corner. I'm about to silently celebrate my winnings when I run into someone. That someone grabs on to my arms and prevents me from falling. I look up and see a dark haired man smiling down on me.

"Pardon monsieur, pardon. I was not looking. I will just leave now." I apologies and I'm about to make my way away from this stranger but he dose not let go of me.

"I think not mademoiselle for I have seen what you have done I and I know about the stolen money you hide." He grabs the bottom of my dress and is about to reach under but I slap his hand away.

"Do not touch me!"

" Oh don't worry, I won't. I don't need your stolen money when I can get an award for turning you in to the police."

"No!" I gasp. "Please no. I have a little brother. He is sick. He needs the money."

"I thought something along the lines. Don't we all have loved ones in need while the rich people of Paris waist away on whine." The man says letting me go and sits down leaning against a house wall.

"No offense monsieur, but you are just as drunk as the man I just robed, if not more."

"Touche Mademoiselle."

"Merci monsieur et pardon but I have to be going to buy medicine for my brother." I say hoping he forgot about wanting to turn me in.

"Wait." He says garbing for my hand. "I just had the best idea. How would you like to make some more money?"

"I would like it very much. But I don't know yet if I am the right one to help you." I say hoping he's not about to say he'll pay me to sleep with him. That's not what I do.

"Well mademoiselle, you see I have this friend-"

"Before you continue," I say cutting him off "let me just warn you that I am not a whore."

"I never said you where." He sill holds on to my hand and although he is completely drunk there is strength in his grip. "Let me finnish before you say no. Anyway this friend, some of us think he is one of thous rare people who has no sexual attraction to anything."

"Well than I do not understand how I can help you. No if you would please-" I say trying to get free from his grip but he holds on.

"Wait. I am not done."

"All due respect monsieur, but I really have more important things on my mind than your asexual friend."

"Just sit and listen please." The man says patting the ground next to him with his free hand. "I will pay you five franc to stay and listen. It's not much but all I have. Please."

Even though I don't want to I sit down to listen to this man. He is wright five franc is not a lot when you are from a rich family, but I am not and there five franc may be enough to buy my brother a warm meal.

"Merci mademoiselle I -"

"Stop calling me 'mademoiselle' my name is Clemance."

"Pardon Clemance. Anyway as I was saying, I have this friend-"

"The asexual one?"

"Oui, the very same. However I don't believe that he is asexual for I have seen him once staring at a girl."

"Monsieur if you don't mind speeding up the story. My brother is all alone waiting for me."

"Of course mademoiselle, pardon Clemance. And this girl she has a strange resemblance to you. I was hoping you could – you know, with him- "

" I've said it before monsieur and I say it again. I am not a whore, nor have I ever been. I am pure."

"Pure? Is that what you call flirting with helpless men before taking there money?"

I don't know what it is about this statement but I start to laugh. "You have a good point monsieur. I am fully aware that I am no longer pure in my mind or my sole but my body is as pure as the day I was borne. Not even my lips have been claimed."

"You feed yourself and a boy without a job and not giving up even a kiss. I must say you have impressed me."

"So you understand why I am not willing to 'pleas' your friend?" I'm about to get up but his hand grips my shoulder and sits me back down. This guy is either a really good friend or a really annoying one.

"I'm not asking you too. All I ask is that you befriend him, flirt with him, and if he shows any sign of attraction towards you your job will be done. You don't even need to kiss the guy."

"But monsieur, you still have not said what I get out of it."

"I can give you ten franc tomorrow, and ten more next week. And you never know, you may get love out of it as well."

"There is only one male I love and he is ten and dying."

"The money could save him. Do it?" After hesitating a long time I agree.

"Oui."

"Merci beaucoup mademoiselle. Meat me tomorrow at l'ABC cafe."

The man gets up and holds out his hand. Reluctantly I take it. Than he reaches in to his jacket and pulls out five franc. "Je m'appelle Grantaire. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Oui monsieur Grantaire. See you then." As Grantaire walks away down the allly toward where I know the ABC cafe is I wonder if I made the right choice. I just stand there staring into the empty ally contemplating my decision when I here a voice: "Ou est tu? I will find you mademoiselle." Immediately I sprint off. How could I have forgotten about the man I robed?


	2. Chapter 2

"Clemace?" A little voice calls me in the dark as I prepare myself for the day.

"Oui Gael?"

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some food and medicine mon ferre."

"But-" Gael stars to cough and I rush over to him and cradle him in my arms.  
"This is why I have to go Gael. I have to make you better."

"I know Clemance. I just wish I could spend some time with you." As Gael speaks a tear starts to role down my eye.

"You will, you will. But first I must make you better so that we will still have time to spend together." More tears role down my eyes and I kiss the top of his little head. "Now sleep. You are week and need rest." I lay Gael's head down on the worn and only pillow we own and soon he drifts off to sleep. Wiping the tears from my eyes I climb out of the make shift house out of scraps of wood and make my way down to the river. As a young child my mother often took me swimming so I had the advantage of being able to clean myself in the river. I was every inch of my body. I want to look nice if I'm going to make this guy show some attraction towards me. Who knows maybe I will get paid more if it works.

"Ah Clemance you have come." Grantaire exclaims as I walk in to the cafe. "And you look nice. "

"Merci Monsieur Grantaire. Now where is this man you want me to seduce?"

"Ah oui. He is in the cafe. His name is Enjolras. He has blond curly hair and wheres a red jacket. You can not miss him." Grantaire says holding open the door to the care for me. I nod my thanks and walk in. Immediately I am taken aback by the atmosphere in the cafe. I would have expected it to be a place of joy and shallow happiness, a place where friends can meat and drink at the end of a long day. However it is not at all like this. The air in the cafe has something to it that makes the my feel uneasy, like I have just walked into an exam room. It feel full of concentration and hate. And soon enough I see him, the poor man who's friends paid a poor girl to flirt with. He had blond curly hair, like Grantaire said he would and also wheres the jacket. He stands in the middle of a grope of men who all look to him with concentration and admiration. Non, however seam to show us much admiration as Grantaire himself who you might think was in love with Enjolras by the way he looked up to him. It was understandable though for Enjolras is a man of good looks, his facial features have something to them that make him very attractive. Not only that but he also stands in front of his comrades with such certainty and grace that it is impossible not to sate at him while he talks, talks of revolution and change.

He has a cause, as do I. However his cause is less selfish than mine. He fights for all the less fortunate people in france when all I do is fight for one person, a person I could not live without.

Finally Enjolras finishes talking shakes a few hand and than sits a table alone. He gets out a book and stars to read it.

"Here is your chance mademoiselle." Grantaire says from behind me.

"Oui monsieur." I say and start to walk over to the table at which Enjolras sits. As I walk I tell myself that this is not different from any other person I have ever taken money from, except that I will not be taking any money. But he is not the same. I would usually never take money from a man like Enjolras. He is not from the higher class and dose not look down upon my people as if we where dirt. In fact he is one of us and he fights for us. He is a good person which makes what I have to do more difficult. I will however not let this stop me for Gale needs the money Grantaire is willing to pay.

"Bonjour Monsieur." I say sitting down in the chair next to Enjolras.

"Bonjour. How may I be of your help?" He says not looking up from his book.

"I was just wondering monsieur what your name is, for I have once known a man who looked like you in a lot of ways.

"Enjolras mademoiselle." He says still not once glancing up from the material he reads.

"Well I fear you are not him monsieur Enjolras." I move closer hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him.

"Very sorry to disappoint you mademoiselle." And yet again Enjolras answers without lifting his head or moving his eyes of that book of his. If I want to get his attention I will have to try a different tactic. I look at the book that he seams to be so fascinated by.

"History of France?" I read the title.

"You can read?" Enjolras asks shocked finally looking up from his book.

"Oui monsieur. You are surprised?"

"Pardon for my rash judgment mademoiselle. I was just not expecting it. Where did you learn, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all monsieur Enjolras but please excuse my tears for it is a sad story. It was my father who taught me."  
"Your father? And where did he learn?"

"His father was rich and so my father got an education and was very smart man."

"Than why is it that you walk around in rags and bother to look at the people of paris without disgust on your face?" Enjolras ask the question I knew was coming.

"My mother was poor and my father being a good man tried to help her, eventually they fell in love. As you may expect my grandfather was truly unhappy and cast my father out onto the street with nothing but the clothes he wore."

"I understand." Enjolras states. "Thous who are good get punished. Is that the land we live in? But what has become of your father? I would much like to meat him."

"I am sorry to tell you that this is not possible monsieur. Both my parents where killed by disease three years ago." I say a tear forming in my left eye.

"Pardon. I would not have asked, had I known."

"It is not your fault monsieur. Do not be sorry, life has hit you just as hard as it has hit all of us."

"How do you recon that?"

" You seam so passionate about your cause. Something must have happened to you for you to be so much against the rich and so for the poor."

"You are smart child."

"Merci monsieur." Enjolras goes back to his book. Out of the corner of my eye I see a dark hair figure. I look towards it and see Grantaire smiling at me. I role my eyes at him and scold myself mentally for forgetting why I am here. However I do not forget that my attempt to seduce Enjolras was a failed one and that I would have to take a new approach. I decide for a more aggressive approach and place my hand on his knee scooting my chair closer to his. His reaction is mediate. His head shoots up and eyes look with mine. His hole body stiffens and I am able to see that he is biting his lip.

"I'm sorry monsieur. Is this making you uneasy?" I get no answer to this question but Enjolras dose not take his eyes of me. I lean in closer and move my hand slowly up his leg. With every centimeter my hand moves his body gets more tense until I am very close to his groyne. It is to close for my liking but I do not remove it. I just look up at Enjolras until I realize that his lip is bleeding. I remove my hand from his leg and his teeth let go of his lip. I reach up and place my thumb on his bleeding lip and slowly stroke it removing the blood.

"Monsieur you are bleeding."

"What are you doing?" Enjolras asks his voice low and his breathing shallow.

"Earning money to buy medicine for my sick brother." I keep my voice low to mach his.

"I-I do not pay whores."

"Ah monsieur, you do not have the need to for I am not one and it is not your money I am seeking of."

"I don't understand."

"As long as I do." I unlock our eyes just to look down, gently bite my lip and look back up again.

"Mademoiselle please stop before my body dose something to loos my respect among my friends." His eyes flicked down to his crotch before looking back on mine. I remove my thumb knowing that I have already won but I am not yet satisfied. I place my hand back on his thigh and lean in so that my lips are next to his ear.

"You want me to stop monsieur Enjolras?" I whisper keeping my voice slow and deep. "All you have to do is admit that you are attracted to me."

"Qua?"

"I believe you heard monsieur. All you have to do is admit it and I will stop and enplane everything."

I start to move my hand stroking his thigh gently.

"Dacord mademoiselle dacoed. I am attracted to you. Please stop." At his words I smile to myself and pull my face away, removing my hand as well.

"Merci monsieur." I say my voice reverting back to normal. "Now I must be going but I will be back tomorrow to enplane."

"What?" I smile at him but do not repeat what I have said.

"Pleasure to meet you monsieur Enjolrass. I'm Clemance. Tomorrow we shall make seance of the matter. Au revoir monsieur."With that I turn and walk away leaving Enjolras sitting there with his mouth open. I walk over to the man who put me up to it.

"Monsieur Grantaire I have made progress today but I shall be back tomorrow."

"Bien. This is good news." He says reaching into his pocket and pulling out ten franc. I accept it and give thanks before heading out and back to my Gael who needs me.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are back." Grantaire greats me.

"As I said I would be monsieur." I follow him into the cafe where I take seat at an empty table. Today Enjolras is not giving a speech, instead he talks to a group of friends who crowd around a table in the corner. Grantaire joins than and speaks to Enjolras who shortly after turns his head towards me. I smile in greeting but Enjolras dose not reciprocate. Instead he speaks with his friends before tuning towards me. With casual strides he makes his way to my table and takes a seat.

"Mademoiselle I beg of you, tell me what yesterday was about."

"Patients monsieur Enjolras. I will tell you under two conditions."

"Being?"

"You stop calling me mademoiselle and call me Clemance instead and you let me sit on your lap while I tell you."

"Pardon?"

"The second is a must. If you will not permit it I will do it anyway."

"Fine." I nod my thanks and get up, walking around the table. Slowly I place myself sideways on his lap and let my arms hang around his neck. Enjolras tenses up.

"Pardon monsieur, I feel just as unease as you but it is a must if I am to tell you everything."

"If you proceed to tell me what this is about I might forgive you."

"You see monsieur, there is only one person on earth who I love and he is ill."

"Your brother."

"Oui. Gael. And you see I do not have much money so I do what I can to get some for medicine."

"That is all good Clemance but I do not understand where I get into this."

"I'm getting there Monsieur."

"Call me Enjolras."

"Dacord Enjolras, some of your friends believe that you are asexual and so Grantaire paid me to try to seduce you and see if it was so."

" Really?"

"Oui."

"My friends believe I'm asexual?"

"Oui."

"How can I show them I am not?" Enjolras asks speaking mostly with himself.

"If you do not object I have an Idea."

"Carry on."

"Dose this cafe have any rooms?" I ask looking to make sure Grantaire was seeing everything.

"Oui, it has one. Why?"

"I will get up and you will take my hand and lead me to the room. Grantaire is watching. He is sure to tell your other friends." I say and get of Enjolras's lap. He gets up too and reaches for my hand. I take it without hesitation. Normally I would just take the money and disappear, never showing my face again. However I fell like I owe Enjolras more than that. He is a nice person and a good sole. I could not bring myself to leave without offering him an explanation and help. He leads my by the hand out into a hall and into one of the doors in the hall. I shut the door behind me and look it. The room has a small bed on it so I head over to it and sit on it.

"What now?" Enjolras asks.

"We wait."

"How long?"

"I do not know. How long dose sex take?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Have you not cough on? A man smart enough to plan a revolution?"

"It appears not."

"Well Enjolras we shall stay in hear long enough for us to have had sex. Than we will emerge with messy hair, red lips and your shirt will be untucked. Your friends will no longer believe that you are asexual."

"As I said yesterday, you are smart."

"Merci, but as are you." Enjolras nods in thanks and joins me on the bed, sitting next to me.

"So tell me Clemance, why is it you did not just leave after you had me admit that I was in fact attracted to you? Why help me first?"

"Guilt monsieur Enjolras."

"Guilt?"

"Oui, guilt. Usually the people I seduce disgust me and I do not feel bad tricking them. But you are a good person. I could not bring myself to fool you without telling you why."

" So you have done this before?"

"Not exactly."

"Than what is it exactly?"

"Please forgive me for my answer Enjolras. I am not as good a person as you."

"Why? What is it you do?"

"I beg of you once more to forgive me." I say and take a deep breath before proceeding "I steel from rich men."

"What?" Enjolras sounds shocked.

"Forgive me but I seduce drunk rich men and than take there money. But you have to understand I only do it for my brother."

"Clemance, I know you just want to help your brother and I know toughs arrogant men deserve it but you have to stop. What if you get caught?"

"I won't." I say glad that he is not upset with me for what I have done. "I only take from thous who are too drunk to remember and the most I take is five francs so even if they do remember they will not notice something is missing."

"I know I can't stop you but you must know that I would hate for anything to happen to you so be careful."

"I will." I say and again I feel happy, this time it is because Enjolras worries about me. Quickly I try to change the subject. "Enjolras, do you think we have spent enough time in here for it to seam like we made love?"

"Possibly buy let us stay just a while longer to create so suspicion." I nod in agreement "Dacord, you are probably in the right-" My sentence is cut short because Enjolras turns on the bed and reaches out to touch my face. And before I can properly react he is leaning forwards and his lips press against mine. I hold my breath over the few second that my lips are occupied. After Enjolras pulls away I am able to do nothing but stare at him.

"Clemance?"

"Why did you kiss me monsieur Enjolras?"

"Clemance I was not lying when I admitted to being attracted to you yesterday."

"Well monsieur now I feel like I need to admit something to you as well. Yours are the first lips to have touched mine." Whith that I lean forwards to once again press my lips against his. Maybe Grantaire was right and I would find love. However Enjolras pulls away much sooner than I would have liked.

"We should probably go."

"Oui. You are right. But before we go we must prepare our selves." I reach up into my hair and mess it up to look like someones hand where resiliently there. I do not take my eyes of Enjolras as he dose the same to his own hair. After our hair looks convincing I grab the bottom on Enjolras's shirt and pull it our from his pants. He removes his red jacket and drapes it over his arm.

"Wait." I call as Enjolras is about to unlock the door. I walk up to him once again placing my thumb on his lips. This time I rub against them harder so that they become red and puffed out. "Bien." I exclame when I am done and he dose the same to me. Just before his hands unlock the door he places one last kiss on my lips. Than he takes my unnaturally small waist, due to the lack of nutrients, and pulls me close to him.

"Mademoiselle Clemance let us be convincing." Like this we walk out into the room where all of Enjolras's friends are waiting.

"I knew it." Grantaire exclaims "I told you even gods feel lust."

"Had I known Grantaire that you where behind this. But I should have known, who else do would I trust to be so sneaky?"

"I have to go monsieur but I will see you tomorrow." I say even though I am torn and want to stay.

"Bien. Au revoir Clemance."

"Au revoir Enjolras."


	4. Chapter 4

"Gael I have to go. I'm meting the lad I told you about yesterday. Maybe some day I will take his here and he can meat you." I call through our small make shift house. I await an answer but non comes.

"Gael? Are you oaky?" Still I have no answer so I crawl into the back room where Gael sleeps. I find him curled in a small shaking ball, his face drenched in sweat.

"Gael!" I exclaim ruining over to him as fast as I can. I hold him in my arms and check his temperature with the back of my hand. I know from experience that Gael is running a fever but this is one I have not felt before. His forehead is so hot I almost flinch when I touch him.

"Gael? Speak with me. Please." I plead with the trembling bundle that lays in my arms.

"Clemance." His voice is but a whisper so faint I hardly catch it.

"Oui? I am here Gael."

"I hurt Clemance." I hold him tighter not sure what to do. Images of my mama and papa come to my mind. I can see my mothers week body and my father holding her with trembling hands. Tears stream down my eyes and I don't bother to whip them away.

"It's okay Gael. You will be okay." I cradle him as his undernourished, bony body shakes from the cold and the illness.

"Clemance?"

"Oui?" I lower my head as to hear him better.

"Remember you told me when mama and papa died that some day I would see them again, that I would joint them. What if today is that day."

"No!" I scream. "You will not die Gael. I will not allow it." The tears rapidly increase and I can not help but sob loudly at the thought at loosing the only thing dear to me.

"I's okay. I'm ready." Gael attempts to comfort me and stay strong.

"No Gael you are not. I'm not."

" Au revoir Clemance. Je t'aime." Gael closes his little eyes and reaches up to touch my face with his trembling hand.

"Stop it Gael. You are not going to die. I will not let you." I sob. Slowly the trembling of his body becomes more subtle as I continue to sob until eventually his hand drops onto his now limb body.

"NOOOOOO! Why?" I pull the little lifeless body of my brother up against me my eyes now a waterfall of my tears.

"Pourquoi? First you take my mama than my papa now you take my brother. My baby brother." I scream up at the skies. "He was but a boy. A BOY!" I am unable to contain the anger and grief in me before I collapse on top of Gaels mangled body crying and yelling. Yelling at the world, cursing the rich, hating the people who let countless people die everyday and do not lift a finger to help them. Than I think of toughs who want to make a difference. I think of Enjolras and his plans for a revolution. He is willing to die for the people, for his cause and so must I. I know what I have to do so my vision blurry with tears I pick myself of the floor. I dig around in an old wooden trunk left behind by mama and papa until I find what I am looking for.

Enjolras POV

"Grantaire, have you seen Clemance?" I ask the drunk that sits before me.

"Ah, now that Apollo has gotten his taste of love he is snaking out more."

"Be still and do not speak of that you do not understand. I am only worried as Clemance said she would meat me here and has yet failed to arrive."

"You could always ask Eponin. She will know most likely."

"Merci Grantaire." I say and hurry of to where Eponin talks to Marius.

"Eponin, may I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it Enjolras?" Marius asks.

" I was wondering if you knew the home of a girl with the name Clemance? She lives with her brother Gael."

"Ah oui." Eponin answers. "She lives by the river in what is left of an old house."

"Merci Eponin. You are a wonderful person." I tell her before leaving the cafe. I head out to the river and it is not long before I find the ruins of the house Eponin mentioned and in the middle of it I find a small cave like thing which I assume Clemance built as a house. I gasp when I see it, never had I expected her living conditions to be so poor. I can only imagine what it must be like as poor girl to live here with her sick brother. I draw closer and call out: "Clemance? Are you there?"

"Enjolras?" Her voice answers full of surprise and grief. It sounds as if she had just been crying. Immediately I worry and rush in to see what is making Clemance sound to sad. Inside I see her sitting next to what appears to be the body of a little boy holding a knife.

"Clemance? What do you intend to do with that knife?"

"I love you Enjolras." She says and before I am able to do something about it she plunges the knife deep into her chest.

"No!" I yell and make my way towards the body with the knife in it. I tug the knife out but immediately realize that the damage is to grate to fix. "Clemance." I say lifting her head into my lap and taking her hand into mine.

"I am sorry. Forgive me." Clemance whispers than with her free hand she presses a letter into my chest. I cry as her body goes limb and I realize that she is gone. I take the letter, ignoring my tears and stuff it into my jacket pocket. First I lift up the boy, Clemance's brother Gael and carry him out of there make shift house. I than do the same with Clemance my eyes burning as I carry this helpless girl and place her next to her equally helpless brother.

"I will be back mon cherry." I tell the beautiful yet damaged figure laying at my feet. Tears in my eyes I turn to run to the nearest church where I soon find the paster.

"Father help me." I plead with him "I have two body's that need burying."

"Show me where they are my boy and I will have it arranged." He says placing a hand on my shoulder. "And keep in mind that it is okay to grief." I nod at the man and lead him to where Clemance and Gael lay, not having moved since I left them. I walk over to Clemance's body and kneel next to her taking her lifeless hand in mine and holding it to my chest.

"Would you like a moment?" The paster asks me sorrow and pity fill his eyes. I simply nod at him "Merci father." and he turns away leaving me once more with the corps of Clemance.

I remember the letter she gave me and pull it out of my jacket and slowly unfold it. The writing on it is not perfect but it is that of the lovely girl that helped me when she could have walked away. But now my problems of respect among my friends seam miniscule in comparison to the death of two innocents. I look down at the letter and read:

Enjolras,

I know you are wondering why. I do not think I can enplane but I will try for you deserve an explanation. I lost everything today, everything I have been working for the last three years, the reason I even got to know you. I lost my cause to fight on, my cause to live. You have not lost your's yet for you still have the revolution and the battle agains aristocracy. You are strong while I am week. To week was I to fight for everyone like Gael who needs a better life, to selfish was I to try to bring right to france. But I know that you are less week and less selfish than me and I know that you will keep fighting for thous who can' fight themselves, thous like Gael.

In the last three years I have done a lot to earn money for my brother and most of it I regret, However I do not regret taking on Grantaire offer for that is how I met you. Tell him that, tell him that he was right and that I did find love in the whole thing. And remember it yourself. Remember that I love you Enjolras. Je t'aime.

I finish reading and the tears fall faster. I lean down to kiss Clemance's forhead.

"Je t'aime aussi Clemance. I love you too."


End file.
